Good To You
by LexzieRulz
Summary: She was good to him. He was good to her. If only they realized there didn't need to be complications. Just them.


_**A.N- Another Roman one shot. This time it is a songfic. First Ever. So I hope you enjoy. Also this obviously takes place back when Rose was alive and what could have happened.**_

* * *

><p><em>Everyone's Around<em>

_No Words Are Coming Out_

_And I Can't Find My Breath_

_Can We Just Say The Rest With No Sound?_

_And I Know This Isn't Enough_

_I Still Don't Measure Up_

_And I'm Not Prepared_

_Sorry It's Never There When You Need It_

Damon stood still staring at her. He couldn't help it, the way she talked to the group about Klaus and all she knew was something he never thought he would see. At least not from her. Now, once again she was proving him different. The first was when she read him like a book and blatantly pointed out he loved his brother's girlfriend. How could she read him so well? Understand him when he couldn't understand himself? "Damon, you there?" She waved a hand over his face. "You haven't said a word all day."

"Been distracted."

"Obviously." She went over to his table and poured herself something to drink. He followed her steps and got himself some bourbon. She had moved over to the fireplace and drank silently. He wanted to say something to her. Anything. What could he say though? 'Rose, I'm glad you're here.' Or 'Rose, you don't understand what it means having someone understand me.' Or the one he wanted to say, the one he needed to say but never could. Every time the words just caught in his mouth and he couldn't find the breath to say it. 'Rose, I need you.' At least he could confess that much to himself, whether he liked it or not. He set his drink down loudly against the wood and she turned her head to him. He quickly knocked her down to the floor, completely spilling her drink. She stared up at him with wide and sparkling green eyes. He roughly shoved his lips onto hers and she didn't fight back the intensity. She just molded her lips to his as she unbuttoned his jeans and he did the same with her top. Both their hands roamed each other's bodies trying to remove their articles of clothing. No words were spoken but the actions said more than the words could have.

He laid his head against the wall as he watched her run her fingers through her messy hair. She looked at him with pure honesty even though the scent of their sweat filled the room. "I've ran my whole life."

"Given the circumstances who can blame you."

"See, you get it. No one else does." Her eyes pleaded with him to say something. To say anything. They had a different connection; a connection neither of them could explain. Sex just wasn't enough. He stood up fast and put on his pants quickly. She needed him to say something but he couldn't. He had the words, but he just wasn't prepared to say them yet. Or maybe, he wasn't prepared to admit everything to himself.

"Hungry," is the only word he spoke as he left to retrieve some blood bags. He knew she would be sitting there wondering what the heck just happened.

_And Now I Do Want You To Know_

_I Hold You Up Above Everyone_

_And I Do Want You To Know_

_I Think You'd Be Good To Me_

_And I'd Be So Good To You_

_I Would_

He sat at the edge of his bed and listened to the shower water run. He sighed deeply as he opened his hand and ran his fingers over the ring he held. It was only fair to give her his extra one since she is helping them out with Elena and Klaus. He didn't fully understand why she stayed. Why put herself at risk just for Elena? Well, probably just for him. Either way she was and it was only fair that he try to protect her. She was more than just a friend, she was his person and that alone made him feel at ease. His feelings for Elena, his feelings for the ritual, and all his feelings in general. She was one of the only people he stood up for above everyone else. Elena was the other person. He heard the water stop running and gentle feet walk across the tiles. He smiled to himself as he braced himself for what he was going to say. He finally accepted that he cared for her more than he should. More than he thought he could. He knew she would be good to him; she already was. She was almost too good to him; given all the circumstances she should hate him like everyone else. She could see how he meant well underneath, everything he did, he did it because he cared. He was starting to think that he could be good to her also. If they tried, he would be. He so would be. The door opened and he made his way over to her. She smiled at him and he finally said the words he was holding in.

_I Thought I Saw A Sign_

_Somewhere Between The Lines_

_And Maybe It's Me_

_Maybe I Only See What I Want_

_And I Still Have Your Letter_

_Just Got Caught Between_

_Someone I Just Invented_

_Who I Really Am_

_And Who I've Become_

Rose sat alone in her small apartment and watched some mindless reality TV show. She hated being alone. She really did, after being with Trevor for all those years and then with Damon, being alone felt empty. Empty was never a feeling she wanted to experience. Sure, while you're on the run you feel sort of empty because you don't have a permanent home. She ran her fingers over the ring that was on her finger. It was a sign that she meant something to him, for him to give her that. At least she thought it was. It was good at first, they were the same. Then he opened up to her. He opened up to her in a way that he never did before. He even cried to her, telling him how confused he was about everything. Damon Salvatore having an emotional breakdown was something she never thought she would witness. Let alone she would be the one comforting him. They became closer. Every touch, every kiss had a meaning. She supposed she was just reading between the lines because then it was over. He was back to being the person she had first met. The selfish, rough, and feeling-fearing vampire. She didn't know what happened. She doesn't like think it was her fault. It probably was though; she only saw what she wanted. She saw him in the way she knew he could be. She tried to hide all the bad, hoping it would work. It couldn't though, they tried. Her thoughts were depressing her so she shut off the TV and poured herself some blood. Heck, she decided to mix it with some wine. What was the harm? She drank slowly and rolled her neck. She was stiff. She hasn't done much since she left the Salvatore house. She did wonder how they all were doing though. She felt bad for ditching them when they needed her. She smashed the glass down and opened the fridge to get some stronger alcohol. The letter was staring her dead-on. **'I'm Sorry. Please, just come back. We need you. I need you. –D'** Why she kept it in the most obvious place, she had no idea. Her breath caught in her throat and slid down the fridge frame. She curled her legs up and cried. The tears were hot against her face and it made her makeup run. It was embarrassing. She had built up some great fantasy of Damon and her in her mind, when in reality she was just scared. She was a scared person who was always on the run who didn't think she could ever find the happiness she had before. She was also the person who believed in friendship and loyal bonds. She was caring and refused to shut off her emotions and it hurt. She was just another person. She closed her eyes and wiped them with the back of her hand. It didn't stop the tears from falling and the lump that had built up in her throat. Now look at her, a sobbing mess who was alone because she was selfish and left because it didn't go as planned. Who has she become? She picked up the glass shards on the floor and grabbed her keys. She smashed the door shut and rushed to her car, ignoring the stares she was getting.

_And Now I Do I Want You To Know_

_I Hold You Up Above Everyone_

_And I Do I Want You To Know_

_I Think That You'd Be Good To Me_

_And I'd Be So Good To You_

Her knees were shaking as she stood at the front steps. She had the letter tightly gripped in her hand, if she held on any harder she would tear her skin. She couldn't seem to knock on the door. It wasn't that she didn't want too or else she wouldn't have come all this way. No, it was something different. How was she just supposed to apologize once again for bolting on them? Damon didn't like it the first time. He might not forgive her now. She looked down at the letter and realized that he would forgive her. He begged her to come back, but a couple weeks do seem to fly by fast. If she could she would take it all back. Take away all the complications. She wants him to know that. Wants him to know that she would put him first over everything else. That's who she is. She's not first, everyone else is. Especially him. She took a deep breath and tapped lightly. No answer, but she could rustling from the inside. She waited patiently, but there was no answer. She was almost tempted to turn around and just sit in her car and cry. That's not who she is though. She knocked again, a bit louder this time. If it was anyone else who she might be here for she would have left. She saw the tiny glimmer of what could be. That tiny glimmer was enough for her to know that he would be good to her in the long run. She thinks that's truer than ever before. Her confidence grew as she heard the lock turn slowly. She breathed in deeply. She would be so good to him if he let her. If only he would let her in again. The door opened slowly and she was greeted with icy blue eyes that melted a little bit when he saw her. He didn't know whether to shut the door in her face or let her in. Embrace her. Lead her up to his room. He didn't know what to do so he whispered,

"Rose."

"Sorry, Damon," she muttered to him. He knew she wasn't the one to be apologizing, he should be. He was the one who started acting different because he realized she was more than just his person. She was the person he was in love with. It was an odd feeling; being in love with two people. The only difference was he knew that she loved him back. That scared him. He looked at the note in her hand and opened the door to her. She dropped the note and rushed into him.

_Whoah_

_Whoah_

_Whoah oh oh oh_

_Ah oh Ah oh_

_Whoah oh oh_

_I Would_

He wrapped his arms around her and didn't let go. She gripped onto her shoulders and looked up into his eyes and everything clicked into place. It didn't have to be complicated. It just had to be them. He heard his name called from the living room but he didn't pay attention. He slowly guided her up the stairs. He hip-checked his door open and shoved her gently on the bed. She entangled her fingers in his hair as he started kissing down her jaw line. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer. He started nibbling on her earlobe but she pulled his head back and looked him in the eyes. "Damon."

"Rose."

"I love you." He stared at her dumbfounded. He wasn't going to screw up this time. He knew exactly what to say. And he would.

"I love you too." She smiled at him and started biting off his shirt buttons. He laughed as he ripped off her shirt. He lifted her head up and smashed his lips against hers. Their tongues playfully danced with each other as she reached down for his zipper. He flipped her over so he was on top on her. He stroked her hair gently before sliding off her pants. He stared into her eyes as he leaned in and gently brushed his lips against hers. Nothing needed to change. It was perfect like this.

_I Do Want You To Know_

_I Hold You Up Above Everyone_

_And I Do Want You To Know_

_I Think You'd Be Good To Me_

_And I'd Be So Good To You_

He looked over at her sleeping form and smiled to himself. The way her hair scattered over the pillow and how her mouth hung just a little open made him feel…He couldn't pinpoint the feeling. It was a great one though. He hoped that after everything that has happened she realizes how much she means to him. He would put her first. If she had pain; he would do everything to take it away. If she had tears; he would wipe them away. For once he was content. He was happy. He finally had something, or more technical, someone. Someone who cared about him even with his flaws. Someone who could read him. She was good to him. She was good for him. She was for him. He leaned his head back against the pillow and draped his arm over her body. He listened carefully to the people talking downstairs. All he heard was about where he had disappeared to last night. He laughed and could feel her stir beneath him. She looked up at him sleepy eyes. "Hey," she muttered.

"Morning." He smiled down at her. She stroked his face lightly and he bent down to kiss her forehead. She leaned back against the bed frame. He looked different today. Maybe it was the glow he was radiating off himself. Maybe it was because for once, everything was on the table. They knew what they were starting. It was wonderful though. If he would change back to his old ways again, she wouldn't leave. No, this time she would set him straight. She would always be there. She would be good to him. Good to him in the long run, even if that meant tough love. Love. Funny to say it out loud. She never thought they would be able to get to that point. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself onto to him and stared into his eyes. She gave him a peck and he threw her back down.

_I'd Be Good To You_

_I'd Be Good To You_

_I'd Be Good To You_

_I'd Be So Good To You_

_I'd Be Good To You_

_Whoah Whoah _

_Oh _

_So Good To You_

The breeze flew her hair in her face as she watched the sunset disappear over the water. It casted a beautiful glow of pinks, oranges, reds, and yellows. It was so peaceful. She smiled as she felt his fingers message her shoulders. She leaned her head back and he stopped as he kissed her cheek. It was nice, just the two of them. No drama. Klaus was gone. The curse was broken. Jenna and John were dead. Elijah betrayed them. Yet, just seating here in the company of each other seemed to make that all disappear. Just today they would relax then tomorrow get back to the chaos. He grabbed her hand and started stroking between her fingers and she laughed,

"You know that tickles, right?"

"Why do you think I do it?" She shook her head and turned to continuing watching the sunset. You never miss something so simple until it has been taken away from you. A simple sunset. She closed her eyes and tried to take in the clear air. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and rocked her back and forth. Why couldn't it always be this easy? She leaned back against his chest and breathed deeply. The peaceful quiet was all they needed. No small talk or cheesy lines. Just quiet. She grabbed his hand and led him to the warm waters and shoved him under. He stood up, soaked, glaring at her. "I'm going to get you for that." She just shrugged it off before being tackled into the water. She laughed as she splashed him for payback. He dodged her aim and tackled her back in. She smiled to him as she rushed back to the dry land. She sat down on the grass and watched as the sun completely faded leaving the sparkling moon. He joined her and she rested her head on his shoulders. This moment was so good. She looked up at him and blushed as she leaned her head back on his shoulder. Oh, so good.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A.N-Aw. Here's to hoping we see Rose again :)<strong>_

_**Because honestly, she was so good to Damon. And he was so good when she is around.**_


End file.
